Masalah atau Perasaan?
by creamellow
Summary: Jaemin mempunyai suatu masalah ketika melihat Jeno, apalagi ketika ia berdekatan dengan teman sekelasnya itu. Bisakah Jaemin bersikap normal dihadapan Jeno? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Jeno? [summary gagal];[nomin];[JenoXJaemin]


Na Jaemin. Namaku Jaemin. Aku tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil bersama ibuku dan adikku. Ayah ku sudah tiada disaat aku masih berumur 3 tahun. Aku sedih melihat ibu bekerja setiap hari untuk membiayai kebutuhan kami. Diam-diam aku bekerja disebuah super market. Ibuku mempunyai penyakit. Penyakitnya tidak parah, masih bisa disembuhkan. Tapi kami tak punya cukup uang untuk hal itu.

Sementara dengan keadaan sekolahku. Aku sekolah dimana anak orang kaya dan pintar berada. Sekolah elit, yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang kaya dan pintar. Aku masuk kedalam sekolah itu melalui beasiswa. Aku memang suka membaca buku, tapi bukan berarti aku kutu buku yang selalu dibully dengan teman-teman. Disekolah elit kami ini memang terletak dikota, jauh dari rumah ku duluㅡsebelum aku pindah ke apartemenㅡyang berada disebuah kampung. Tapi pertemanan kami tidak dibatasi oleh keadaan rumah. Melainkan yang pintar akan membully yang bermodal uang. Memang disekolah kami hampir semua orang kaya. Tetapi jika hanya memodalkan uang tidak dengan kepintaran maka teman-teman akan segera bertindak. Terkecuali denganku, aku tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin fokus belajar agar aku dapat mempertahankan beasiswaku.

Aku masuk dikelas A, dimana hanya terdapat murid yang kepintarannya diatas rata-rata. Dikelas A ini hanya terdapat 10 murid. Sedangkan dikelas B ada 35 murid. Dan dikelas C ada 45 murid. Benar-benar sulit mempertahankan beasiswa ini.

Dikelasku, ada yang menarik perhatianku. Tapi masih belum jelas apa yang kurasakan. Dia bernama Lee Jeno. Tampan, kaya, banyak penggemar, dan ia mengikuti ekskul basket. Walaupun ia tidak menjadi kapten di team basket, tetapi ia menjadi team inti sekaligus membantu kapten untuk membimbing temannya. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Karna sahabatku dari kelas B selalu mengajakku menonton kekasihnya. Sahabatku bernama Chenle. Dan kekasihnya adalah Renjun, teman setim Jeno. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengannya. Aku memperhatikannya sudah 3 tahun. Dan ini tahun terakhirku untuk sekolah disini. Selanjutnya aku akan memasuki dunia perguruan tinggi.

Dari tahun pertama kuperhatikan Jeno, Jeno memang orang yang murah senyum. Senyumnya yang menawan itu terkadang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Tapi aku tidak tau karna apa itu terjadi. Aku khawatir aku mempunyai suatu penyakit.

Dan ditahun ketiga ini Jeno tampak berbeda. Nilainya menurun dan ia datang selalu terlambat. Aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dan aku sebagai ketua kelas disini mempunyai niatan untuk menanyakan masalah apa yang ia dapati.

Memang dari tahun pertama aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Aku cenderung lebih menyendiri. Tetapi aku mempunyai sahabat yang selalu menemaniku. Mungkin istirahat pertama akan kutanyakan. Semoga saja jantung ku tidak berdetak cepat. Dan aku tidak ㅡgugup?

Teet*

"Jaemin! Mau kekantin?" Tiba-tiba Chenle datang dengan cengiran imutnya.

"Tidak bisa, hari ini aku mempunyai tugas. Maaf, kau duluan saja." Balasku dengan senyuman andalan.

"Oh yasudah, semangat! Kalau begitu aku kekantin dulu, ppyong~" Aku tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuannya yang manis.

Aku lihat Jeno keluar kelas seorang diri. Baguslah, ini mempermudahku untuk menanyakan masalahnya.

"Jeno-ssi!" Belum jauh dari kelas, aku memanggilnya dan ia menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian memutar balik badannya. Aku merasakan kegugupan melanda diriku. Ada apa ini?

Jeno mengangkat kedua alisnya seperti bertanya 'ada apa'.

"Bisa berbicara?" Kulihat ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu. Rooftop?" Aku membuang nafasku lega. Kukira ia akan mengacangiku. Aku pun mengangguk.

Sesampainya di rooftop, aku bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang. Aku terdiam melihat Jeno yang duduk dipinggir rooftop. Dia mengisyaratkan ku untuk duduk disampingnya. Uh, ngeri sekali. Aku berjalan kearahnya. Dan aku segera membalikkan badanku. Astaga! Tinggi sekaliii. Aku mendengar ia terkekeh. Entah kenapa hatiku berdesir.

"Takut ketinggian, hm?"

Jantungku berdetak cepat, ada apa ini? Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Astaga.

"J-jeno-ssi. Jangan duduk disitu."

"Ada apa? Aku sudah biasa."

"Jangan!" Tanganku bergetar. Entah kenapa ini seperti pernah terjadi.

"Baiklah."

Secara tiba-tiba ia merangkulku membuat pipiku memanas dan jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku harus mencari tau tentang ini.

Tarik nafas- buang. Hhh.

Kami duduk didepan pintu rooftop yang memang sempit. Yang membuat kami berdempetan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Disini tidak ada kursi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Aku menengok dimana ia berada. Dekat sekali. Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa kau punya masalah?" Aku merasakan ia melihat kearahku. Akupun membalasnya dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa?" Apa maksud jawabannya itu? Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa pedulimu jika aku punya masalah? Memangnya aku seperti punya masalah?" Ini hanya perasaanku atau bagaimana nada bicaranya berubah.

"A-aku suka memperhatikanmu dari tahun pertama kita sekolah."

Ia menatapku yang entah kenapa membuat pipiku memanas. "Kenapa kau memperhatikan ku?" Aku melihat ia mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Ah iya, kenapa juga aku selalu memperhatikannya?

"Entahlah." Aku meringis pelan mendengar jawaban yang ku keluarkan.

Ia tersenyum. Astaga. Ia tersenyum.

"Coba ceritakan,"

"Hah?"

"Ceritakan sejak kapan kau suka memperhatikanku. Dan apa hasil yang kau dapatkan. Haha." Dia ini aneh sekali.

"Hmm," aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap lurus seolah menerawang apa yang sudah kulakukan 3 tahun ini.

"Aku, aku tidak ingat karna apa aku suka memperhatikanmu. Aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan. Tapi dari tahun pertama, aku senang sekali melihatmu tersenyum, bermain basket, belajar, dan hal kecil yang kau lakukan lainnya. Tapi aku merasa di dirimu ada yang berbeda."

Aku menatap kearah matanya yang ia juga membalas tatapanku.

"Aku merasa kau berbeda. Kau tidak lagi tersenyum. Nilaimu menurun, kau juga sering datang terlambat. Dan akhir-akhir ini kau sering menyendiri-?" Aku agak ragu dengan ucapanku. Aku melihat tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat. Dan astaga aku malu sekali.

"A-ada apa?"

"Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu," Aku membiarkannya memeluk tubuhku, dengan ragu aku membalas pelukannya. Semoga ia tidak mendengar suara jantungku ini.

 **Author POV**

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu melepas pelukannya dengan pemuda imut. Pemuda imut itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipinya yang merah merona. Jeno si pemuda bersurai blonde itu menghela nafasnya sekali dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai wajah tampannya.

"Aku memiliki masalah dirumah."

Pemuda imut itu ㅡJaemin melihat kearah pemuda disebelahnya. "Ibuku dan ayahku bertengkar. Awalnya keluarga kami bahagia sekali. Tetapi semenjak adikku meninggal, ayah dan ibu tidak saling menyapa. Mereka seperti bermusuhan. Sudah 2 tahun mereka seperti ini. Aku diabaikan. Awalnya aku memang tidak memperdulikan mereka karna aku sangat terpukul dengan meninggalnya adikku. Dan aku memang masih bisa tersenyum dan melupakan sejenak tentang adikku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ayah sering pulang larut malam dengan membawa perempuan asing. Dan memukul ibu setiap ibu memarahi ayah jika ia pulang bersama perempuan jalang. Kehidupan keluargaku berubah. Aku ingin sekali menghilang dari mereka. Ibu sekarang sering keluar negri. Dan ayah pulang dengan membawa perempuan asing kerumahku. Aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama mereka. Semua berubah." Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

'Aku merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Pasti sulit sekali kehilangan adik dan orang tua yang tidak memperhatikannya.'

Jaemin pun memeluk tubuh atletis Jeno. Tanpa niat lebih, ia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ibunya lakukan ketika Jaemin sedang bersedih diwaktu kecil.

"Kau bisa menjadikanku sandaranmu. Jika kau sedih, kau bisa datang kepadaku. Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu. Jika kau mau, kau bisa datang kerumahku agar kau tidak kesepian." Jeno melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap dalam mata Jaemin yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis yang Jaemin punya.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja." Jeno tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaemin.

"Tapi rumahku tidak sebagus dengan rumah yang lain."

"Tidak masalah bagiku,"

"Oh iya," Jeno mejentingkan jarinya dan tersenyum miring

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau benar tidak tau karna apa kau suka memperhatikanku?" Tanya Jeno yang makin membuat smirk tampannya.

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ikut aku." Jeno menarik tangan Jaemin menuju perpustakaan. Dahi jaemin berkerut melihat Jeno menariknya keperpustakaan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaemin yang tidak dibalas pemuda tampan itu.

Jeno menarik Jaemin kearah rak yang berisikan jejeran cerita fiksi.

"Apa kau pernah membaca novel?" Jeno menaikan kedua alisnya. Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah seumuran kita wajar membaca novel?"

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar dan membuat Jeno tersenyum. "Ibu bilang, aku tidak boleh membaca hal yang berbau fiksi. Aku harus membaca buku pelajaran agar beasiswaku tidak dicabut."

Jeno tersenyum dan mengacakkan rambut pemuda imut disampingnya. Pipi Jaemin memerah dengan perlakuan manis Jeno. Jeno mengambil sebuah novel yang bergenre romance dan memberikannya kepada Jaemin yang langsung diambilnya dengan ragu.

"Coba kau baca itu, Jaem." Jaemin mengerutkan keningnya. Jeno yang melihat raut muka Jaemin terkekeh pelan dan menuntun Jaemin menuju tempat untuk membaca.

"Bacalah. Aku akan menunggumu." Jaemin pun mulai membaca novel yang diberikan Jeno.

Jeno terus tersenyum dan memperhatikan raut muka Jaemin yang berubah-ubah. Kadang tersenyum, kadang mengernyit, dan raut muka lucu lainnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk seorang Na Jaemin selesai membaca novel tersebut. Karna pada dasarnya, novel itu hanyalah novel tipis. Jadi, tidak membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikan bacaan novel tersebut.

Jaemin pun membalas tatapan Jeno. Yang ditatap mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ceritanya menyenangkan."

"Apa yang kau temukan dari novel itu?" tanya Jeno.

"Perempuan yang mengejar cintanya." jawab Jaemin.

"Apa sekarang kau tau cinta?" Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cinta itu, disaat kau bersama seseorang hatimu berdetak cepat dan tanpa kau sadari, kau selalu ingin bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai." Ucap Jeno persis seperti yang terdapat di novel.

"Kau menghafalnya?" tanya Jaemin polos.

Jeno tersenyum simpul. Ia memperhatikan novel yang dipegang Jaemin.

"Nenekku adalah penulis cerita fiksi."

Jaemin mengkerutkan dahinya, "apa buku ini karya nenekmu?"

"Ya, itu salah satu karya beliau."

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaemin.

Jaemin berusaha memundurkan kepalanya secara perlahan dengan pipi yang memerah.

"A-ada apa?"

"Kau tahu? Itu adalah novel yang aku suka." Jeno makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Jaemin meremat novel itu dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Karna, diawal cerita perempuan itu hanya kutu buku yang lugu dan polos,"

Jeno melepaskan genggaman Jaemin pada novel ituㅡ

"Sama seperti aku pertama kali melihatmu,"

ㅡMenggantikan tangannya sebagai genggaman tangan Jaemin.

"Jika kau sadar, akulah yang selalu mengikutimu pulang kerumahmu. Aku juga selalu melihatmu duduk dikantin berdua dengan Chenle. Chenle yang makan dengan gosipnya dan kau yang membaca dengan roti ditanganmu."

Hening sejenak.

Mereka masih saling memandang dengan posisi yang ambigu.

"Aku juga suka memperhatikanmu." Panas menjalar dipipi Jaemin.

"Dan jika kau tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku,"

"Aku sama denganmu,"

"Kita saling memiliki perasaan yang sama." Jeno tersenyum lembut membuat Jaemin terpaku.

Jaemin makin terpaku ketika bibir Jeno menempel dengan bibirnya. Walau hanya bebeberapa detik, tapi mampu membuat kaki Jaemin lemas.

Apakah selama ini yang Jaemin rasakan terhadap Jeno adalah perasaanyang persis berada di novel?

"Ingin menjadi obat penyemangat 24 jam ku?"

"Eh?"

 **TBC or END?**

 _iya, tau, ih, ini gajelas ;(_

 _maaf mengecewakan :"(_


End file.
